implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wingman1
''Request for admin rights I made a blog post about the adoption of this wiki. Please post your comments and thoughts here. Thank you. Godfrey Raphael 14:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Done, I know it can be a pain I am an admin at ThunderCats wiki, I know what it's like. let me know Wingman1 14:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *Can I become an admin?Whipsnade 14:40, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks thank you for making me an admin. please le me know anytime i might be of help!Wingman1 22:07, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Admin name. Would you like a funny admin name just like the ones on the original Althist Wiki? Make it here at the Department of Implausibility. Cheers! Godfrey Raphael 09:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) i am good for now. i am in the middle of trying to adopit Wiki Warbirds. i have had this process going on for a bit, that is why i haven't been on this wiki much. i haven't forgot this wiki, i am still going to be around. :)' feel free to asign any duty's ya see fit'. on thundercats, (if ya need or just want a refference just check with any admin there.) i for the most part look out for spam and vandalism attacks so i for the most part can do the same here. as for editing i do a little bit of it, cleaning up ad spell checking when i catch it. :). also i have been known to add a picture or two.Wingman1 10:10, February 16, 2012 (UTC) thane care an thanks for the vote of confindance. (i dont have spell check on my cell right now. lol!)Wingman1 10:10, February 16, 2012 (UTC) i am still here sorry for the absence, i was setting up Wiki Warbirds. getting admin rights and adopiting that wiki. so i a dividing my time between there, ThunderCats wiki and here. so please do not hesate to message me if i cane be of help to anyone.Wingman1 10:23, March 4, 2012 (UTC) 'Badges' i turned on the badges. just to check things out a bit. if any body want's to ducuss pro/con the here is the place. if the most users say no then i will turn the off.Wingman1 21:24, March 12, 2012 (UTC) It's ok, mate.Oxfordshire 1972 02:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Good image. I like the image, it's great.Oxfordshire 1972 02:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) well i have plenty more. let me know if you need any and i will se what i can do.Wingman1 02:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) badges response IMV Badges are a good idea as they will get users to edit more and BTW congratulations on adopting the wikia and I would like to return to active duty --Owen1983 20:27, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The badges are good, but I think that there are too much of them now. Just saying... Godfrey Raphael 12:41, March 30, 2012 (UTC) 'Alt''ernate Confedracy'' Useful images for an Confederate navy of WW2?Oxfordshire 1972 17:00, March 28, 2012 (UTC) looks good to me.Wingman1 17:04, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was just thinking of picture ideas to use. Personally I know more about Europe than the USA, but if anyone from North America would like to write a 20th century Confederate / TL-191 type of WW 2 Confedracy TL, then they are welcomed to.Oxfordshire 1972 17:11, March 28, 2012 (UTC) my writing skill's as far as orignal work is how can i say it, not the best. lol. but what i can do is look around and see if someone has a Confederate / TL-191 that they want to add.Wingman1 17:49, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I'll let you know if I do an airforce or army.Oxfordshire 1972 15:30, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Some images Hi there. I was wondering if you could put this roundel on a MiG-29 and MiG-21 for my Air Force. Thank you. Godfrey Raphael 09:37, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of that A-4 image that you uploaded to , that kind of line-art thing (is that what you call it?). But the MiG-29 kicks ass! Godfrey Raphael 12:02, March 30, 2012 (UTC) New Section alright, thanks dude. DeanSims 16:46, April 2, 2012 (UTC) waht blog post and congrats on your admin status: ok, i did, you can delete the page now if you want. DeanSims 16:59, April 2, 2012 (UTC) thanks, check out waht i found on google: lol! Yoda realy know's how to git down Wingman1 17:10, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Freindly US-CS Realtions Timeline' actauly somen has done a very detailed one like that, heres the link: http://www.myalternatehistoryplace.com/blackconfederatecontents.html DeanSims 16:54, April 4, 2012 (UTC) that is a good one. i just read it last week. we need to do something along those lines here.Wingman1 16:58, April 4, 2012 (UTC) did you read all three aprts, it was like 200 pages at least in 8 point font. i liked it. DeanSims 17:01, April 4, 2012 (UTC) i am going to go back and reread, this time with an eye to getting an idea for another TL.b the guy that wrote that does not live all that far from me. might just try to have a lunch meeting sometime.Wingman1 17:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) if you ever do, tell him to keep writing his black and the grey timleline and the inca with guns one. or preferably the first, as it looks like it go into a even cooler futre, with possibly the USA and CSA re-uniting after the war with the Ottoman-Italaian-German Allaince. DeanSims 17:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Help I'm now in a libary. My home computer is now down with a virouse and a local geek is fixing it. For a long time I got error reports by browser saying this wiki, Althistory and Baticstates wiki did not exsist and when I did get to them it went in to edit potrotect on the wiki pages. Yesterday my domestic computer would not even load the pages and then crashed repeatedly! I changed from Virgin Net to Cable and Wierles Net and the crisis started. I think they, or somene hijacking them tryed to hack Wikia and has damaged my domestic computer.Oxfordshire 1972 09:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, I will try Google Chrome when I get my computer up and running! :-) Oxfordshire 1972 09:28, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I found my account was hacked and got a computer various and quit this site, as of logging out today.The River Nile-2 10:09, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Note And what are GDELF, GNU and CC-by-SA anyhow? Is it free use+ naming rights, Is it non-commercial use+ naming rights, either of the aforementioned + creator consent or hard copyright (like the BBC and CCN use on their pages). Copy and past with no user consent was we-suicidal and possible plagiarism (even if extended and developed over here), but it eventually became a side-line to the main stream. Let’s forget this debacle and learnt to not copy and paste, especially from Althist, which is hard copyrighted.Oxfordshire 1972 10:24, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Dif WW2 Feel free to add pics to any of my WW2 pages, as long as it fits and has black & white or brown & brown colours.11:59, May 9, 2012 Doctor261 i think i can find some that could work.Wingman1 19:20, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Things Hi, Wingman. Thanks for the remarks on Dean's talk page. I was wondering, though, if I could maybe clean up the main page. The spelling errors distract from the effort you are making. I can copy and paste the code to my sandbox and then give you a link to what I have done. Perhaps, when I get some order restored at AH I can come over here and help you guys out as well. Have a pleasant evening. SouthWriter 03:08, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Could you cancel my account I think it is 'hacked' and compramised.Donny .A. Klipstowe 09:30, May 11, 2012 (UTC) hey, Wingman1, I just made 1962: Doomsday, and I need your help making it as big as its Althistory counterpart. Your help is needed and when done it could make our wiki more atractive to other wikians from Althistory, allowing more edits and more users on our wiki. DeanSims 21:05, May 15, 2012 (UTC) good point, and will do! DeanSims 21:23, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Shh... I've decided to return the DD pages one by one, as they ''are implausible, and we are the Implausible Wiki. If the admins in the Original AH Wiki still raise hell about this one, I'm prepared to face the consequences. Godfrey Raphael 10:39, May 16, 2012 (UTC) It's really just Winneconne, New Afrika, and Trenton. Look in Category:1983: Doomsday. Godfrey Raphael 10:47, May 16, 2012 (UTC) LG is onto us. Do not reply to him on TSPTF. But do not delete the articles, though. I'll find a way to bury them in the Wiki Activity page. Godfrey Raphael 08:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC) By the way, Oerwinde says that it's okay as long as we have permission. Godfrey Raphael 10:02, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Wait, not yet! I'll just make them 1962 articles. Let's see him raise hell about that! Godfrey Raphael 07:24, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't know about the flags and maps, but new names, new places? You got it! Godfrey Raphael 07:46, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, goshdarn it, I'll just forget about them. Although I will save them. They are still useful, no matter what the Lord Ganon says. Godfrey Raphael 07:53, May 18, 2012 (UTC) What do you want me to say to him? That I'm sorry for copying all those articles off of OAH just because they don't like it? Man, I feel like being between a rock and a hard place. I can say sorry and remove those articles, which will take them off of my backs, but at the cost of curtailing my artistic talent. Whatever, man. They can ban me over there for all I care. My business is now here. Godfrey Raphael 08:06, May 18, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean, did I get it? Evidence against LG? I'm sorry, Wing, but I don't even care to read his narrow-minded words anymore. =-| Godfrey Raphael 08:09, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Your heart is in the right place, Wing. I do hope that we can make 1962DD as good and big as 1983DD. Godfrey Raphael 08:22, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, why did you just delete my 83DD Krakozhia page? Nobody cares about that! Godfrey Raphael 08:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC) DD62 maps England is done, Scotland, Wales and Ireland will follow soon.Whipsnade 19:13, May 22, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll check spelling.Whipsnade 19:28, May 22, 2012 (UTC) : :-) 02:03, May 26, 2012 (UTC) 62DD I don't think I can make any good contributions to 1962: Doomsday, man. I'm still a little rattled by what happened a few weeks before, with the brief resurgence of 1983 here. I think I'll stick to my own timeline now. Good luck, though! Godfrey Raphael 14:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Please don't make anymore edits on my pages without informing me, Wing. Thank you. Godfrey Raphael 04:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC)